THE REVENGE
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: NOTHING TO SUMMARISE...as the title suggests...a story about revenge... peep in to know more


**HELLOOO GUYS!**

 **WELL HERE I AM WITH A NEW FIC...TRIED SOMETHING NEW...HOPE U WILL LIKE IT...WILL INCLUDE KAVI AND DAREYA...thank u aisha for the title**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey riya...whatsup yaar", a girl asked her friend while settling herself on a chair

"hey ...well...nothing much...just thinking upon my plan", riya said while staring a guy

"and a plan for what?", she asked looking a little confused

"ummm...not exactly a plan, just thinking for an idea ",riya replied...

"idea or plan whatever...but for what"...the girl asked giving an irritated expression

"an idea for how to impress that guy ...so handsome he is", riya siad looking a little lost

"which guy..."she asked

" the guy sitting on the table right in front of us...in red tee and denim jeans...who's reading my fav book...fault in our stars"...she said while looking him from top to bottom

"wow...what a description yaar"..."hmmmm... not so bad choice haan...he looks pretty gud...btw his name?"she said while looking at him

"KABIR MALHOTRA", riya replied

"Kabir malhotra(she thought sumthing ..listening to the name)...well this is gud...so the first step is over without much efforts...riya m sorry but u have to forget him", she said to herself

"hey ...kahan kho gyi...",riya clicked her fingers in front of her face which brought her back from her thoughts

"huhhh...nothing",she replied

"ghosh...u look so pretty yaar in this purple one piece", riya said while actually noticing the girl for d first time

"dont tell me...u r planning to murder someone"riya said sarcastically

"whhaat...a..a murder ...and me...no not at all", she said while looking tensed

"hey relax yaar...i was just joking", riya laughed and her phone rang

"mommies call...will see you in the class ...bbieeee", riya while picking her call ...waved a bye to her

KABIR MALHOTRA... **she whispered**... **and went to him...settled herself in a chair right in front of me**

"one coffee with 2 spoons of sugar please", she siad to the waiter

"EXCUSE ME MISS", kabir said to her looking surprised at her act

" **PURVI** **...PURVI KAPOOR",** and she gave her hand to him for a hello

"huuhhh...sorry", kabir replied confusingly

"my name ...purvi kapoor", purvi spoke

"ohhh...Kabir malhotra", he said while keeping his hand in hers

"Do you know me or do i know you"kabir questioned

"nops...u don't know me and neither the other way round", purvi said while flashing a cutest and a fakest smile on her face

"then", kabir said

"i love making friends", purvi said...

"do u know one thing ...when a guy stares a girl for 8.2 seconds it means", purvi couldn't complete her sentence as kabir spoke in between

"it means ki the guy likes that girl", kabir said while showing a little interest in her

"smart enough", purvi siad mockingly

"yeah...i m", kabir said proudly..."but what do u meant by the thing u just siad a second ago", kabir asked her again

"bcoz u just stared me for 8.2 seconds and that means", but again he interrupted

"and it means ki i like you", kabir said or rather asked

"yup...i think so", said purvi..."well at cafe coffee day ...shaam 7 baje", purvi siad while preparing to leave

"that means our first date ...coz u think i like you", kabir siad smilingly

"absolutely correct", purvi said...she was happy

"but what if my father doesn't allow me", kabir asked her

"as if you are going to tell him about the date...and as if u r baby who is not allowed to go out of the home", purvi laughed a little

"then done...meet u in the evening", kabir said happily

"k then bbyeeeeeeee", purvi said while getting up from d chair...she walked a little and turned towards him and said

"don't worry ...i"ll pay the bill"

"no problems...i keep a debit card as well as cash with me", kabir replied her while showing her his card

"great then", purvi siad ... **KABIR MALHOTRA** ...she thought and went from there

"will have fun with her", kabir said to himself

"sir bill", waiter asked him

"but i paid that", kabir said

"no sir for this coffee", waiter said while pointing towards purvi's cup

"but it isn't mine...it's of the girl who was sitting here wid me", kabir replied

"yeah i know sir...she asked to take the bill from u"

 **kabir was about to say sumthing when he noticed a paper on the table...**

 _ **"hey...not carrying cash right now...kindly pay my bill...will pay for u in the evening", the note read**_

 **kabir shook his head and paid the bill**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so here it ends..**

 **do tell me how was it...**

 **agar acha na lage plzz to bhi batana**

 **kindly read and review**

 **KEEP READING**

 **KEEP WRTING**

 **ISHA**


End file.
